Alfred Rosenberg
Alfred Ernst Rosenberg (January 12th, 1893 - October 16th, 1946) was a Russian-born German theorist and member of the Nazi Party. Rosenberg was first introduced to Adolf Hitler by Dietrich Eckart and held several important posts in the Nazi government. He was born in the Russian Empire (in a part that is now in Latvia). He had been in school during World War I. While he had joined the Nazi Party, Hitler himself, did not join until October. in 1923, Rosenberg became the top editor of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%B6lkischer_Beobachter Völkischer Beobachter newspapers]. Hitler was arrested for Treason in the Beer Hall Putsch but not before he placed Rosenberg in charge of the Nazis. He was not to be overpowering until Hitler was let out of jail. 1929, Rosenberg formed the "Institute for the Study of the Jewish Question" where Jewish influence would be attacked. Rosenberg feared that the Soviet Communists would come after Hitler and declared them evil. In the early years of World War II, Rosenberg became head of the Hohe Schule, the Centre of National Socialist Ideological and Educational Research. He formed a task force to steal musical instruments and then sent them to Berlin. He became the Reich Minister for the Occupied Eastern Territories. As head of the Hohe Schule, Rosenberg contributed to the nazi's racial ladder, placing Nordics at the top and Jews at the bottom. Rosenberg also expressed negative views on Christianity. As the Nazi Party's chief racial theorist, Rosenberg oversaw the construction of a human racial "ladder" that justified Hitler's racial and ethnic policies. Rosenberg built on the works of Arthur de Gobineau, Houston Stewart Chamberlain, Madison Grant, the Klansman Lothrop Stoddard as well as on the beliefs of Hitler. Rosenberg placed Blacks and Jews at the very bottom of the ladder, while at the very top stood the white "Aryan" race. Rosenberg promoted the Nordic theory which regarded Nordics as the "master race", superior to all others, including to other Aryans (Indo-Europeans). He was also influenced by the Judeo-Masonic conspiracy theory promoted by the Catholic counter-revolutionary tradition, such as the book Le Juif, le judaïsme et la judaïsation des peuples chrétiens (1869) by Roger Gougenot des Mousseaux, which he translated into German under the title The Eternal Jew. Rosenberg got the racial term Untermensch from the title of Stoddard's 1922 book The Revolt Against Civilization: The Menace of the Under-man, which had been adopted by the Nazis from that book's German version Der Kulturumsturz: Die Drohung des Untermenschen (1925). Rosenberg reshaped Nazi racial policy over the years, but it always consisted of Aryan supremacy, extreme German nationalism and rabid antisemitism. Rosenberg also outspokenly opposed homosexuality – notably in his pamphlet "Der Sumpf" ("The Swamp", 1927). He viewed homosexuality as a hindrance to the expansion of the Nordic population. Rosenberg's attitude towards Slavs was flexible and depended on the particular nation involved. As a result of the ideology of "Drang nach Osten" ("Drive to the East"), Rosenberg saw his mission as the conquest and colonization of the Slavic East. In Der Mythus des 20. Jahrhunderts Rosenberg describes Russian Slavs as being overwhelmed by Bolshevism. Regarding Ukrainians, he favoured setting up a buffer state to ease pressure on the German eastern frontier, while agreeing with the notion of the exploitation of Russia for the benefit of Germany. During the war, Rosenberg was in favour of collaboration with the East Slavs against Bolshevism and offering them national independence unlike other Nazis such as Hitler and Heinrich Himmler who dismissed such ideas. After the war, Rosenberg was put in the Nuremberg War Trials. The judge found the racial Rosenberg guilty. A day after Hermann Göring killed himself, Rosenberg was hanged. He left behind a daughter named Irene. Category:List Category:War Criminal Category:Vocal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Elitist Category:Terrorists Category:Execution Category:Deceased Category:Modern Villains Category:Anti-Religious Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Political Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Jingoists Category:Genocidal Category:Propagandist Category:Satanism Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:European Villains Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Thief Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Catholic